playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Omar Kendall
"This isn't source material..." -Omar Kendall Omar Kendall is the creator of PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale and an upcoming DLC character. Biography FOR SUPERBOT ENTERTAINMENT! A game creator gone fighter, Omar has a fighting-game background, so he has skills in a fight. While he may not have his own series, he still has mad skills when it comes to fighting. THE LEGACY OF OMAR KENDALL *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Arcade Opening Omar is working with an employee when another employee says he has a call. Omar picks up the phone and answers the call. The man on the phone says has something that could change him forever. Omar hangs up and tells the two other employees he needs to go get something and that he'll be back to work on the game again soon. Rival Name: '''Barry Steakfries '''Reason: TBA Ending Gameplay Omar, like Nathan Drake and Heihachi, uses a variety of melee attacks. center (Square Moves) *'Punch -' *'Left Hook -' + *'Uppercut -' + *'Leg Grab -' + - *'Air Punch -' (Air) *'Sky Hook -' + (Air) *'Skyward Uppercut -' + (Air) *'Air Leg Grab -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Leg Shove -' *'Kick -' + *'High Kick -' + *'Leg Swipe -' + *'Air Leg Shove -' (Air) *'Air Kick -' + *'Skyward High Kick -' + (Air) *'Air Leg Swipe -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'PSVita Throw -' *'PSP Thrust' - + *'Duelshock Smack -' + *'PS Move Swipe -' + *'Air PSVita Throw -' (Air) *'Air PSP Thrust -' + (Air) *'Skyward DuelShock Smack -' + (Air) *'Air PS Move Swipe -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Keyboard Smack -' or *'Floorboard Stomp -' *'Piledriver -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Computer Tower Smash -' (Level 1): Omar slams a computer tower into the ground killing anyone caught in it. *'SuperBot Suit-' (Level 2): Omar puts a suit resembling the appearance of the SuperBot robot and can use to get 1-Punch kills, to shoot heat-seeking missile, and to use a laser cannon for 8 seconds. *'Triple P (PAX Panel Presentaion) -' (Level 3): Omar shows off some All-Stars art panels with stage designs, super attack ideas, and unlockable costumes when a random person in the crowd asks what the last panel (containing the other fighters in sketch form) is. Omar pauses, says "No comment", rips it off, crumples it, throws it in the trash, and continues speaking, killing the other fighters. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"This isn't source material..." **"Yes, definetly." **"That's right." *'Prematch:' **"What the heck...?" **"Game on!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"Didn't I'' put this here?" **"A new game element!" **"Yes please!" **"Not the right time... Or is it?" *'Using Computer Tower Smash:' **"Stupid computer!" *'Using SuperBot Suit:' **"For SuperBot Entertainment!" *'Using Tripe P:' **"No comment." *'Sucessful KO:' **"''You're an All-Star?" **"Encryped Code is easily destroyable." **"And boom goes the dynamite!" **"And there's some AP power!" **"And pop goes the weasel!" **"Stay tuned!" *'Respawn:' **"Hello." **"Omar is back!" **"You really think you could get rid of me?" **"No comment." Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Huh?: '''Looks arounds and says "What the...?" *'Game on: Plays on a Vita then tosses it aside, getting ready to fight. *'Weapons of Game-struction: '''Twirls to DuelShock controllers in his hands then aims them at the camera like guns. *'Face the Creator: 'Says "Time to face the creator" and then points at himself. Winning Screen *'Winning!: 'Puts his hands on his hips and laughs while moving his head back and forth. *'Oh yeah: 'Pumps his hand and says "Yes!" *'What a workout: 'Wipes sweat of head and says "Phew!" *'Omar All-Star Style: '''Does "Ride 'Em" from Gangnam Style. Losing Screen *If using '''Huh?: Puts an icepack on his head and frowns. *If using Game on: Picks up his suitcases and walks offscreen. *If using Weapons of Game-struction: Does an "FUUUUUUUUUU-" stance (from UNCHARTED 3 multiplayer) and yells. *If using Face the Creator: Lays on the ground with his ghost over his body with it's arms crossed frowing. Taunts *'Omar's Logic: '''Points and says, "You're here because of SuperBot!" while swiping his hand sideways. *'You're such a loser: 'Scoffs and says "We added ''you to All-Stars?" *'Ragequit Omar: '''Plays on a Vita, grunts, then tosses it aside angrily, possibly because he lost a match. Costumes Regular Outfit A light blue T-Shirt with a button-up collar and jeans. Alternate Colors *Dark Blue Shirt *Red Shirt *Orange Shirt w/ Brown Jeans Presentaion Omar A light purple button-up shirt with glasses, black jeans and a purple wristband. Alternate colors: *Purple Shirt, Dark-Grey Jeans, and Light Purple Wristband *Blue Shirt, Jeans, and Yellow Wristband *Plaid Shirt, Brown Jeans and Red Wristband Omar Icon.jpg|Unlockable Icon Omar kendall.jpg|Selection Icon SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_45.png|Omar Render Trivia *This is the first character to not come from his own video game series. *Minus his level 2 super, Omar's attacks are all real-life based. *He breaks the forth wall the most out of everyone else on the roster (breaking it 9 times), mostly referencing ''SuperBot Entertainment. **He also states that he's the creator several times. *His alternate costume is based on his normal appearance. Category:Character Ideas Category:First-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters